A Little Squeeze
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone there to give you a little squeeze. RomanoxGhana if you look at it real hard. Rated T for Romano awesome language.


**Lesy: I decided to write a little short about Romano and Ghana. Not so much fluff but ya' knows yeah.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Hetalia so what's the point of saying that.**

**A Little Squeeze**

Ghana was walking down the streets of Milan, Italy. She was on her way to go and meet the Italys about their people and how they are cooperating as far as living in the other country. They were currently working on a project called 'Ghana in Italy' where as people from Ghana come to live in Italy and make a living while also bringing up Italy's population rates.**(A/N: It's an actual thing google it.)**

Ghana walked up to the 5 story house and rang the doorbell. She waited a few seconds while pushing back a few strands of her short black-brown bobbed hair. Soon she was face to face with Feliciano aka known as N. Italy.

"Ciao Ghana! Come on in fratello is in the kitchen."

"Thanks Feli. I hope I didn't come too early."

"Ve~.Nope~! You're just in time. We were about to have some pasta. Would you like some?"

"Sure I'd love some."

"Right this way please."

She takes his out reached hand and is directed to the kitchen. Ghana looks around the house admiring all the photos and paintings they had up in their hallway. Some of them in pencil, a few in paint, but most of them in watercolors. Once they reach the kitchen the see Romano stirring a pot which seemed to be filled with the sauce.

"Who was at the door, Feli?"

"Ve~ it was Ghana! She's going to join us for lunch."

Ghana looks at Romano's back as he seemed to have freeze. Feeling as though he might not want her here she merely put her head down slightly.

"N-no it's ok I can come at the time I was expected. You guys should enjoy your lunch together."

"Eh? But how come? You just said you would stay!"

"I know it just seemed like I interfered with you guys bonding time."

"Bonding Time?"

"Yeah, so I'll just see you guys at the appointed time I was supposed to come."

Ghana then starts to walk back to the entrance to leave the Italians home. Right when she was about to turn the door knob she felt a hand on her arm.

"W-wait you don't have to leave."

Ghana realizes this voice to belong to Romano. She smiles slightly and turns to see the Italian with his head down and a tight grip on her arm. Also was he…blushing?

"You know you don't have to try and feel sorry for me, I understand."

"Damn it who said I was trying to feel sorry for 'ya!"

Ghana was taken aback by his words. Feeling bad that she thought she made him feel bad which didn't which then did cause him to feel bad.

"I'm sorry I'll stay."

"Good now come on. I already made you a plate."

Ghana turns back to head back toward the kitchen with Romano. Feliciano sees that's she's back and starts wailing as he hugs her. Ghalyela hugs him back saying soothing words so he'd stop crying. Romano then brings over three plates full of pasta and they all sit to eat.

Though throughout the whole time Ghalyela was pretty sure she felt stares at her. As soon as Feliciano finished he stood up and ran upstairs. The he came rushing back down with his coat and hat on.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry fratello, but do you think you and Ghana can talk about the project without me? I got to go and meet Germany and Japan at the ice cream parlor."

"What? You mean your ditching me for that Potato Bastard!"

"Please don't think of it that way, Romano. I forgot we scheduled this earlier this week."

"It's ok Feli. I understand if you have to go. I think I'll enjoy spending some time with your brother."

"Thanks, bella! I'll see you guys later!"

With that N. Italy left the house running toward the parlor some blocks away. That left Ghana and Romano home alone. Romano huffed and went back to eating. Ghana looked over to him seeing that he was upset. Ghana rises from her seat and heads over to him. Romano looks at her with a look of confusion. Ghana just bends down and hugs him.

"Mimi niko hapa kwa ajili ya wewe rafiki.*"

Blushing, but yet smiling in understanding Romano hugs her back knowing that his brother will be ok and that there will always be someone to give him a little squeeze.

**Lesy: Well that was fun to write. A Short Romano/Ghana fic.**

**Translation: The words Ghana said before was "I'm here for you friend." In Swahili.**

**Lesy: Hope you all enjoyed my very first very short one-shot. R&R**


End file.
